lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Gunner
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Axel Gunner was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Jacob Lutz. Cold and remorseless, Gunner was the military director of the U.B.N.V.A., who wore a green biomechanical suit and was good friends with Kaine West. When Rodney Nelson tried recruiting Kaine into the organization, Axel encouraged his friend to comply, but was unaware of Rodney's secret scheme to frame Kaine for a horrible deed. Axel helped Kaine through the conflict, and the two remained friends over the years, even as Kaine grew increasingly sadistic over his inability to save his girlfriend. After Nazi Mitch's death, Gunner was tracked down by Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel, who wanted Gunner to surrender. Along with Kaine West, Gunner harassed Flynt and Vin before confronting John Bacchus. After fighting in a cul-de-sac, Bacchus critically damaged Gunner's mechanical suit, immobilizing him. Gunner was arrested and put on trial for war crimes he committed over the years. However, not long after he would escape and kill Corporal Crunch. As Flynt looked for Vin in Portugal, he was confronted by Gunner, who revealed Bjorn Alvarez had betrayed The Clan. When Flynt acted cocky towards Gunner, he attacked him with a mixer paddle. Flynt would overwhelm Gunner and, after learning he killed Corporal Crunch, bashed in his skull with the paddle. History At some point, Gunner joined the U.B.N.V.A., and worked as a high-ranking member in its military. He was feared by many, with his cold personality and biomechanical armor. Gunner was a loyal ally of Bread and Rodney Nelson, often helping them plan out operations for the group. Gunner was also a friend of Kaine West, a citizen of Philadelphia who was uneased about the organization's intentions. At some point, Kaine and Axel wound up in a gunfight with Bykel Sandler down in Texas - which ended with the destruction of an apartment block, and numerous casualties. This atrocity was seen as a war crime on Axel's part. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) Rodney Nelson encouraged Axel and Valery Bartisto to recruit Kaine into the alliance, as he sought to take advantage of Kaine's technological expertise. After Valery's failed attempt, Axel called his old friend. After expressing his regrets over not being there for Kaine recently, Axel confirms the alliance has talbornite - a corruptive mineral that can access the Conundrum Dimension. With the talbornite, Kaine can power his generator and, hopefully, save his girlfriend Christine from the dimension. Axel confirms that Kaine will receive the mineral, should he fulfill Rodney's deeds - which Kaine later agrees to. Kaine later begins rooming with Spike, an employee of Axel's who Kaine begins rooming with. After Trevor Zednick is kidnapped by Bykel Sandler, Axel calls his old adversary to negotiate his captive's release. That night, Axel calls Kaine and warns him about Bykel's return, to which Kaine and Spike set off. Together, they save Trevor and kill Bykel. Days later, after Tremzar is mysteriously condemned to the Conundrum Dimension using Kaine's generator, Axel calls Kaine to figure out what's going on. Kaine alerts him that someone took his generator to commit the crime, and Axel orders him to flee the city. After Kaine hangs up, a U.B.N.V.A. assassin, Zergo, approaches Gunner and threatens to arrest him. Gunner challenges Zergo to shoot him, which he does - yet the bullet ricochets off his armor and strikes Zergo's torso. Axel then fatally stabs Zergo, and walks off. After Kaine is captured, he fights his way through the U.B.N.V.A. and calls Axel after making an alliance with Spike and Trevor. Upon fully realizing the situation, Axel promises Kaine that he'll cover him during the conflict. Shortly after, when Valery threatens Spike with the generator, Axel calls Valery to warn that her estranged brother, Justin Bartisto, is on his way to kill her. This was likely a falsehood, but it was enough to alarm Valery and bring about her fate. Five days later, Kaine pays a surprise visit to Axel's homestead, where he confirms he's now the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director. Axel apologizes for recent events, promising he had no part in them, and on behalf of Bread Nelson he offers Kaine a job as the U.B.N.V.A.'s lead scientist. Kaine considers the offer, and before leaving he asks Axel to hang out with him the following night. After Dave violently burps at him, Axel agrees. As Kaine walks off, Axel tells him he's "a good man", which Kaine seems to ignore. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo As Biscuit Savage set off to claim The Crumbs, Axel Gunner made a brief appearance as he worked with Bread Nelson and Banny Passerini in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, likely plotting their next mission. Jacob Lutz was not credited for the cameo, having appeared long before the character was actually created. Between Films For several years, Gunner remained a loyal ally of the U.B.N.V.A., but didn't participate in any major battles against The Clan. For much of this time, Gunner helped to plan out the organization's operations. However, after Nazi Mitch was killed, the U.B.N.V.A. fell apart. As a result, Gunner went into hiding along with Kaine West. The Two Man Trio Nine months after Mitch's demise, Gunner was contacted by Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel, who were hunting down remaining U.B.N.V.A. memebrs and sought to discuss Gunner's terms of surrender. Axel met with Flynt and Vin on a dirt road in Portugal, and they negotiate Gunner's fate. As they speak, Gunner loses patience and attacks them. As Vin runs off, Kaine West walks over and apprehends Flynt, while Gunner runs into the jungle and captures Vin off-screen. Gunner then texts John Bacchus and challenges him to meet at a cul-de-sac, holding Flynt and Vin hostage. Bacchus arrives at the scene, and is promptly greeted by Gunner. As they talk, Gunner explains that the U.B.N.V.A. is still active and will grow even stronger. Bacchus grows angrier, even threatening to snap Gunner's neck. With help from Kaine, he retrieves his double-bladed sword from his jetpack. Moments later, Bacchus strikes down Kaine West and starts fighting Gunner. Gunner swiftly overpowers him in the fight, as Bacchus tries new ways to fight him - even severing Dave from Kaine's body and chucking it at Gunner. After seemingly killing Kaine, Bacchus keeps fighting Gunner and eventually takes his sword, which he uses to stab and disable Gunner's suit. Gunner falls to the ground, immobolized, and Bacchus mocks the failure of his suit before walking off. Between Films After his defeat, Gunner was captured by the Portugese authorities and put on trial for war crimes he'd committed over the years. Not long after, he escaped captivity and set off to exact vengeance against Bacchus and his friends. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption As Flynt ran through Portugal in search of Vin, he was suddenly confronted by Gunner near a playground. He warns Flynt that Bjorn Alvarez has defected back to the U.B.N.V.A., and Flynt retorts that Gunner doesn't stand a chance without Kaine West. Infuriated, Gunner takes Flynt behind a school and beats him up with a cement mixer paddle, and then he pleads with Flynt not to mess with him. After Flynt taunts him, Gunner attacks him with the mixer paddle. Flynt swiftly overwhelms Gunner, kicking him in the crotch and sending him rolling down a hill. As Flynt walks over, Gunner reveals that he killed Corporal Crunch - which enrages Flynt. In response, he takes the mixer paddle and bashes in his skull, killing him immediately. Upon confronting The Clan, Kaine later expressed his anger towards Flynt over bashing in Gunner's skull. He tried avenging his old friend's death, but was gunned down by Rasputin before he could take action. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) : ''Axel does not appear during these events; he is only mentioned. '' In 2018, after Kaine awakens from a coma in Kosta Brando's pawnshop, he is met with Kosta - who explains recent events. At one point, Kaine remarks that he feels like he was torn apart, to which Kosta recounts how Kaine was stabbed with Axel's sword. Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2019 Storyline